September 2016 Patch
September 2016 Patch September 2016 The following information can also be found on Hardsuitlabs's Website. Loadouts New Loadout System: *Up to a max of 50 loadouts *Now inclusive of your entire configuration, not just your weapon *Create, delete, and manage loadouts quickly and easily *Share your loadouts with friends on the same platform and in the same region New Starting Items and Loadouts There are three default loadouts that all new players will start with, all named after the receiver in the loadout. Starting with this patch, all new players will have the Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, and Bolt-Action Rifle. The gear configurations will be the same but new players will have three weapons to choose from rather than just the Assault Rifle. Loadout Codes and Sharing Blacklight Retribution’s loadout share codes are designed to allow players to easily discuss, show, and share their loadouts with friends, and will even allow you to test another player’s loadout easily. NOTE: This feature is not cross platform/region so please make sure you are entering the code in the correct platform/region. Testing Loadouts Not only can your friends share their loadouts with you, but you can test those loadouts without spending a dime. To achieve this, you need to enter the loadout share code and then choose “Play with Loadout” in the menu. This will launch you into a practice match with that loadout for you to run around and play with. NOTE: You cannot play in online matches with items in a loadout you do not own. Attempts to do so will result in those item slots reverting to their default. GP Price Adjustments For a limited time only, we have now added the ability to purchase more items in the store with GP. This will give players who prefer to spend a lot of time in game the opportunity to play for their gear instead of paying ZCoin. Prestige Rewards We now have rewards for Prestige, and they will be automatically awarded certain based on your prestige levels. Levels 1-5 is an evolving Trophy, and other rewards are at Levels 10, 15, 20, 25, and 30. Chance Packs The return of monthly Chance Packs will begin with this patch. Every month we will have an updated Chance Pack with five different items of various values and rarities. Known Issues in Patch *(PC) Leaving then immediately entering same SND match causes the player to enter a bad lobby state *(PC) After image of scope some times lingers after leaving ADS *(PC) Gunshots some time get stuck in loop as background noise *(PS4) Player can't find an online game when 6 people are in a party chat *(PC) LRR ammo count decreases from max on death *Profile not tracking Tactical Assault Rifle *(PC) Destroying a dummy in Training will not cause dummy to respawn if player stands on their spawn point *Next Prestige Reward teaser doesn't update, stuck only showing Rank 30 reward *(PS4) Buying All Receivers Pack may not update the banner to OWNED *(PC) Crosshair retains Enemy Far color when loading in to Crosshair Setting menu *(PS4) Pressing shoulder buttons in character menu opens taunts menu *(PS4) Duplication animation messes up with possible player input *(PC) Specific keyboard layout will prevent reloading and while sprinting, and disables loadout selecting (arrow keys + numpad) Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Blacklight: Retribution patches